


Until the Water Runs Clear

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, hair dying fic, only hints at a relationship i just didn't know how else to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael asks Luke to help him dye his hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Water Runs Clear

Michael is kinda dreading asking Luke for help, surely he should be able to just ask, but he knows that he and Luke aren't as close as they could be, and that was partly Michael's fault.   
But he can't check the roots on the back of his head and he's not 100% sure he's got it all covered with the red hair dye.   
"Luke?" He calls, having kicked the bathroom door open to avoid leaving hair dye from the gloves everywhere.   
"Yeah?" Luke shouts, from somewhere in Michael's house.   
They're waiting for Cal and Ash to come back from a maccas run, they'd just left when Michael had begun complaining about his roots. Luke had been the one to suggest he just go and do it now so Michael logic'd his way to believing Luke shouldn't really mind helping that much.   
"I need your help for a sec!"   
Michael can hear Luke's footsteps stomping up the hallway, thoughtfully making his presence known.   
Luke knocks on the bathroom door, even though the door is open enough that he could probably slip his whole body through.   
"Michael?"   
"Yeah, come in."   
Luke pushes into the bathroom and takes in the sight before him, Michael, topless as to not make a mess, with red liquid dripping down his neck and forehead.   
"Hey, whatcha want me to do?"  Luke asks, resisting the urge to curl Michael's hair around his finger.   
"Uh, you think you could maybe just check the back for me? I'm not as flexible as I thought." Michael asks, nudging the gloves closer to Luke with his elbow.   
"'Course I can." Luke pulls the gloves on over his hands, wriggling his fingers til it feels right. With his hands on Michael's shoulders, Luke spins him around to see the back of his head, and cards his hands through Michael's hair, looking for spots of bleached blonde.   
"There's a lil spot here, pass me the dye?"   
Michael silently hands him the bottle of dye, and leans his head forward slightly with the guidance of Luke's hands.   
Luke covers the blonde with bright red and finally curls a few strands around his finger, even through the gloves he can feel that Michael's hair is soft.   
 After covering the area completely, Luke slowly circles around Michael, double checking his friends hair for any remaining blonde.   
"All good!" Like says, smiling lighting up his entire face.   
"You wanna Xbox while we wait?" Michael asks.   
Luke nods as both boys pull off the disposable gloves, "I'll clean up after I've washed it out." Michael says, mainly to himself as Luke is halfway out the door.   
"I'll help," Luke offers, holding the door open for Michael.   
The two boys head into the lounge room and Luke gets himself comfy on the three-seated while Michael grabs the controllers and switches on the 360.   
"FIFA or Halo?" Michael asks, back to Luke as he fixes the TV.   
"Your pick. Hey are you gonna put a shirt on?"   
Michael shakes his head, "Nah, it'll just get stained. Why? Worried I'll distract you?" He jokes, changing his mind and turning the wii on instead, picking Mario Kart.   
Like feels the blush rise up his cheeks, thankful that Michael's back is still to him, so he can't witness. "No, I could beat your ass with my eyes closed, Clifford."   
Michael raises an eyebrow, "Rainbow Road."  
"Rainbow Road." Luke nods, settling himself on the couch.   
Michael joins him on the couch, sitting forward and handing Luke a controller.   
Both boys lean forward, concentrating only on the split-screen race, Luke doesn't even notice that he is shuffling closer and closer to the edge of the couch, his legs, which were previously tucked under his butt were now dangling over the edge of the couch, torso leading forward to take a sharp turn, just as Luke's character (Princess Peach) passes Michael's (Yoshi), Luke topples forward, falling off the couch. Michael bites his lip in an effort not to laugh, "You okay?"    
Luke just groans, pulling himself up and trying to finish the race, he ends up coming second-to-last, Michael winning by four spots.   
"Want a hand?" Michael asks, standing and stretching from his spot on the couch.   
"Please." Luke nods, extending a hand up for Michale to help pull him up.   
"I should go wash this out anyway."   
"Okay."   
Michael heads up the hallway, back to the bathroom, he pauses halfway, "Any reason you're following me, Luke?"   
"Thought I could help?" Luke says, voice lilting upwards, questioning himself.   
"I think I can manage showering myself."   
"Oh, uh, right. I can keep you company?" Luke asks, fingers flicking against his own thigh.   
"I'd like that."


End file.
